Till There Was You
by Arielle1
Summary: When Oliver comes to the Burrow to visit, Percy begins contemplating his feelings


****

Disclaimer: R.K. Rowling owns all the characters in this fic. This is all from my own imagination.

Summery: When Oliver comes to the Burrow to visit, Percy begins contemplating his feelings.

Till There Was You

Another explosion rocked the house. Percy sighed heavily and slammed his book shut. He glanced across the room at Hermes, his Screech Owl.

"I can never get a bit of peace around here."

The owl simply stared at him as another explosion sounded from the Twins' room.

It was like any typical summer day at The Burrow; Arthur Weasley; was at work at the Ministry. Molly Weasley; was in the kitchen downstairs. The twins; were locked up in their room doing who knows what, and Ron and Ginny were somewhere outside.

Percy was in his room trying to study. There were two weeks left of the summer holiday and he wanted to get a head start. This upcoming school year would be his last at Hogwarts, and he wanted to make sure he started it off right.

However, with all the commotion coming from the Twins' room, there was no way he would be able to study. So Percy grabbed his book and headed downstairs where he might be able to find a place to continue reading.

As he began descending the staircase to the main floor of The Burrow, he was shoved out of the way as two blurs, with red hair, flew past him.

He grabbed the banister to steady himself as Fred and George reached the bottom and ran into the kitchen.

"Mum, we have to be at the train station in half an hour." He heard Fred say.

"Yeah we don't want to leave him waiting." George put in.

Who where they talking about? Someone was coming to visit? Percy thought as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"You'll be there on time. Your father will be home soon." Mrs. Weasley responded, "Then you can leave."

Percy entered the kitchen, "Whose coming to visit?"

Fred turned to him, "Oliver."

"He's spending the rest of the summer here." George said.

"He wants to win the Quidditch Cup this year." Fred stated.

George nodded, "So we're gonna be practicing for the rest of the summer."

"I see." Percy said, as his brothers went out into the garden.

He sat down at the table and folded his arms over his book. Oliver Wood was coming to The Burrow? Oliver was in the same year and house as Percy and they had been roommates for the last six years.

It made sense that Oliver would come to The Burrow to practice Quidditch. Up the hill from their house was a small paddock, which was surrounded by trees that blocked it from view of the village, so the twins could practice there.

This would be Oliver's first visit to The Burrow. What would he think of it? Why was Percy worried? Oliver wasn't coming to see him. He was coming to practice Quidditch.

The boy was highly obsessed with the sport. He was the Captain and Keeper of the Gryffindor house Qudditch team, which hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since Percy's older brother Charlie was at Hogwarts.

Chances were, he would hardly see Oliver in the next two weeks. Which also meant that with Fred and George practicing outside for hours, the house would be quiet enough for Percy to study.

Deciding to take advantage of the moment of quiet while his brothers were out, Percy opened his book to the page he'd book marked.

* * *

Percy was still reading when the twins and Mr. Weasley returned with Oliver. He could hear Fred and George rambling on as they showed Oliver where he would be sleeping. (Mrs. Weasley had set up an extra bed in their room while they were gone.)

Soon after the twins had left, Ginny and Ron had come in arguing about something, so Percy once again had relocated to his room where he could have privacy.

He heard the door to the Twins' room slam shut, then three pairs of feet on the stairs. Without realizing it, Percy, found himself at the window. He saw the twins and Oliver, brooms in hand, heading towards the paddock. They had wasted no time in beginning their practice.

He watched as they disappeared into the tall trees. Even from his room on the third floor Percy could not see them.

So he returned to his desk and continued reading.

After a few minutes he slammed his book shut and stared at the wall in front of him. Almost all summer he'd been hiding out up in his room, reading. Spending hardly any time with his family, which was nothing new; he actually prided himself on being different from the rest of his family. He seemed to be the only one of his siblings who took his future seriously, at least the only one of his younger siblings.

Recently though, he'd started wondering if he took his schoolwork and future too seriously. The thoughts had started invading his mind ever since his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater; who was also a prefect at Hogwarts, had broken up with him a few weeks earlier. She had sent him an owl with a letter saying that she didn't think it was working out between them, but that she hoped they could stay friends.

Percy hadn't told anyone about the letter and he was planning on keeping it that way for a while.

He found himself at the window again; he leaned his elbows on the sill and listened to the excited yells and screams of his brothers and Oliver. Sometimes he wished he could be like them, fearless and careless. Not worrying about what was going to happen if he failed a test, if he messed up a potion, if he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Why was he so different from the rest of his family?

Percy moved away from the window and lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as he found himself absentmindedly listening to the voices outside his window.

* * *

Early the next morning, he awoke to the crack of a bludger being hit. He ran his hands through his messy red hair as a yell from one of the twins reached his ears.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes he glanced at the clock beside his bed, seven fifteen.

Fred and George were up at seven in the morning on a holiday? That was something Percy had never heard of before.

He threw back his blankets and moved to the window. The trees around the paddock still prevented him from seeing them once again. So quickly dressing, he headed downstairs. Percy was halfway across the yard, when he realized what he was doing.

"Hey look its Percy!" Fred bellowed from eight feet in the air as Percy emerged on the other side of the trees.

George and Oliver followed Fred's outstretched arm to where he was standing.

"Hey Perce!" George said, "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Fred grinned, "Come to tell us about broomstick safety regulations?"

Oliver stifled a laugh, "Morning Percy."

"Good morning." He replied, "No, I actually came down to say hello to Oliver. I didn't get a chance yesterday."

George nodded, "That's because you stayed in your room all night."

"Didn't even come down for supper," Fred added, "Must have been a very intriguing book you were reading."

Percy stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Yes, well it is." He looked down intently at his feet then back at his brothers and Oliver, "Well, I'll be heading back now." He turned to go back to the house.

"Hey Percy!" Oliver called; Percy turned to face him "Why don't you join us? Make the teams even." His dark brown hair was a little longer then it had been the last time Percy had seem him.

Fred's eyes lit up, "Yeah, you can use Ron's Shooting Star."

Percy thought about it for a moment but declined, "I couldn't. I'm much too busy." He was shocked. He had just considered joining them. Was he mad?

"Alright. See you at lunch then?" Oliver grinned.

Without another word Percy turned and moved swiftly through the trees back to the garden. He stopped once he was a far distance away. His heart pounded against his ribs; it had begun the moment Oliver had smiled at him. What did that mean? He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. Why had he even gone out there? His brothers practiced all the time, and not once had be ever felt compelled to venture out there to watch them.

Until now.

Strangely, he wanted to go back the way he'd come. He wanted to go back and watch them. Why? Why did he have this sudden urge?

But instead of going back he went into the house, where he found Ron eating breakfast at the table.

"Hey Percy, what are you doing up?" He asked, his mouth full.

Percy frowned in disgust, "Nothing. I'm going to my room."

"What a surprise." He heard Ron say as he began up the steps.

* * *

Percy stared at the pages in his book until the words began to blend together. It was no surprise that he'd been in his room all day. After his encounter with Oliver and his brothers that morning, he's retreated to his room to try and study again.

But to no avail, nothing he did could help him concentrate today. His attention kept wandering to the window. The voices drifted over the trees into his ears. His mind kept going back to Oliver, back to his smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked himself harshly. He dropped his head into his hands. Why was he suddenly thinking of him? They'd been roommates for six years and not once had he spent this much time thinking about him. What on earth was happening?

His head snapped up at the knock on the door, "Come in."

"Hey Percy." Oliver pushed the door open slowly, "How are ya?"

Percy cleared his throat, "Fine." His eyes followed Oliver, as he entered the room. "Where are my brothers?"

Oliver's eyes roamed over the practically bare walls before he turned to Percy "Oh, they're in their room. Something exploded so I decided to get out of there."

He nodded, "Ah yes, there are often explosions coming from their room." He glanced down at his desk then back at Oliver, "How's your summer been?"

"Pretty good." Oliver took a seat across from Percy on the bed, "How about yours?"

Percy nodded, "Quite nice."

"That's good." An awkward silence fell upon the two boys.

"Looking forward to our last year?" Percy asked, breaking the silence.

Oliver shook his head, "Not particularly. This is my last chance to win the Quidditch Cup. If we don't win this year, I'll be devastated."

"I'm sure Gryffindor will win. We do have the better team." Percy stated.

Oliver's eyes lit up "You follow Quidditch?"

"W…well yes. I mean it's hard not to. What with having two brothers currently on the team," Percy stated, "I do go to the games you know."

"It's just that I've never seen you there." Oliver said, folding his hands in his lap. Percy's eyes fell to Oliver's hands, he watched as the boy twined his fingers together then untwined them and rested his hands on his knees. "Percy!"

He looked up at Oliver alarmed.

"Are you ok?"

Percy nodded "Yes. I think I may be studying a little too hard."

Oliver stood up and walked towards him. He picked up the book Percy had been trying to read, "You're studying? There's two weeks left before school starts." He put the book down as Fred appeared in the doorway.

"Ready for another go?" He asked.

"You bet." He turned to Percy as he reached the doorway "See ya later."

The moment the door closed behind him, Percy dropped his head to his desk. He felt so stupid. Oliver had caught him staring. Staring at his hands of all things. What was happening? Maybe he was studying too hard. Maybe he needed a break.

He decided to go for a walk around the garden, anything to clear his head.

* * *

For the next few days Percy only came face to face with Oliver at meal times. He tried his best to avoid him at any other time of the day. Spending most of his time in his room as usual; but instead of reading at his desk he could often be found staring out his window listening. When he wasn't in his room he was lurking around the trees near the paddock. Percy did his best to stay hidden; he didn't want them to see him.

He didn't understand what was happening. At meals Percy had often found himself sneaking glances at Oliver. He hadn't noticed of course because he was usually discussing game plans.

Why was he suddenly acting so strange around Oliver? Perhaps it was the fact that they would be beginning their last year at Hogwarts, and might never see each other after. But that didn't make any sense because they never saw each other during the summer. Why would it suddenly be different now?

All Percy knew was that he longed to be near him but couldn't bring himself to do so. He'd never felt this way towards anyone before. Why was this happening? There was one possibility that'd crossed his mind but he'd quickly dismissed it. It was an absurd idea.

Two nights before Oliver was to return home, Percy sat just outside the trees concealing the paddock; for whatever reason he didn't care if they saw him or not.

He watched, as Oliver yelled plays to Fred and George. Watched the way he soared through the air. Unafraid of what would happen if he lost his grip and fell. Percy admired that. He could never be that free and unafraid.

As Oliver flew overhead, he caught a glimpse of Percy watching him.

"That's all for tonight." Oliver said, as he touched down on the ground a few feet away from Percy.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning?" Fred asked.

"Would you expect anything less?" George asked his brother.

Oliver smiled, "You two know me too well," He glanced over at Percy; the twins followed his gaze. Percy felt uncomfortable as they stared on in his direction "You guys go on. I'll catch up." The twins nodded and disappeared through the trees.

Once they were gone, Oliver gripped his broom and made his way to Percy. He sat down beside him on the grass and stared into the darkening sky.

"Good practice." Percy didn't look at him

Oliver nodded then turned his head to Percy, "What's going on?"

He continued staring straight ahead, "Nothing. Just been busy."

"Bollocks!" Oliver frowned, "You've barely said a word to me the entire time I've been here. You lock yourself away in your room or you come out here and think we don't know. I've seen you lurking about in the trees. So what's going on? Come on you can talk to me?"

Percy wanted to talk to him. Maybe then he would know why he was acting this way. But where would he even start? "Penny broke up with me." His voice was low to the point he hadn't realized he'd even said it till he saw the reaction on Oliver's face.

The other boy's face fell, "I'm sorry," He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "Breakups aren't fun."

Percy's pulse quickened as Oliver's fingers clamped around his shoulder. His eyes locked on Oliver's; he saw the sincere sympathy in them. "Y…yeah." He tore his eyes away quickly and gazed down at the ground, "She sent me a letter around the beginning of the summer. She said I take my studies more seriously then her."

"Well that's not true. I mean I saw you guys around school last year all the time." Oliver said.

He shook his head, "No, it is true. I'm always studying. It's the bloody summer and all I've been doing is studying."

"But Percy, that's what you do," Oliver gripped his shoulder tighter, "We all have something we're obsessive about. You have your studying and I have Quidditch."

"It's not the same." He looked up at the sky; stars beginning to become visible "You're supposed to be obsessed over something like Quidditch," He sighed, "I wish I could be like you."

Oliver's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Percy gazed into his hazel eyes "You're carefree. You don't care what anyone thinks of you. You're unafraid. You're able to be yourself, while I on the other hand, can't do anything without thinking of the consequences first. There are so many things I'd like to do but I can't. I'm too afraid. Not like you."

He smiled slightly, and then looked away from Percy "I'm not as fearless as you might think. I have to act that way. I'm the Captain of a Quidditch team after all." He chewed his bottom lip, "There are things I'm afraid to do."

Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing; there were things that even Oliver was afraid of? But that was impossible. "What could you possibly be afraid of?"

Oliver turned slowly to face him, "There's something I've wanted to do for quite awhile now. But I've been too afraid to."

"What is it?" Percy frowned; he'd never seen him like this. Normally Oliver exuded confidence but at the moment he seemed just as insecure as he was.

Oliver swallowed past the lump forming in his throat as he stared at Percy; he fought to find the words but nothing came. So he just looked away into the ever-darkening sky, as a clap of thunder sounded, "Oh, it's not important."

Percy shook his head and placed a hand on Oliver's knee. Without realizing it they had switched places; now Percy was urging Oliver to open up.

"No what is it?"

He glanced down at Percy's hand on his knee then back into his eyes.

Percy followed his gaze then snatched his hand away quickly, "Sorry." A sliver of lightning lit up the sky. The two boys sat staring at each other silently.

Rain started to fall as they sat just outside the trees surrounding the paddock. Percy looked up at the sky as another clap of thunder was heard.

"We should go in." He said, getting to his feet. He took a few steps away from Oliver who was still sitting in the now damp grass.

Oliver quickly got to his feet and followed after him, "Wait."

Percy turned to him; the rain plastered his curly red hair to his head "What? We should go in." Lightning lit up the sky. He saw the look of urgency on Oliver's face.

Oliver took another step closer to Percy.

"I…" he hesitated.

"Come on we'll catch our death out here." Percy stated, he began to turn away but a hand on his shoulder turned him back. Before he knew what was happening he felt Oliver's lips against his, his hands on his neck. His brain practically shut down. He couldn't think of a single thing to do. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Percy's own hands ventured to Oliver's waist. His eyes closed momentarily before he realized what was happening.

Oliver was kissing him. They were standing in the rain and Oliver was kissing him. His eyes shot open and he pulled away. His chest heaved as he stared at the Quidditch captain. Without another word he turned and ran back towards the house leaving Oliver in the rain.

* * *

The rain hit the window forcefully. Lightning, lit up the room. Thunder, sounded in his ears.

Percy stared out the window as he lay in bed. He'd been trying to no avail, to fall asleep the entire night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that look on Oliver's face, that look right before he'd kissed him. His mind kept wandering back to the paddock.

Oliver had kissed him.

_"There's something I've wanted to do for quite awhile now. But I've been too afraid to." _Oliver's words echoed in his ears.

Had that been what he was talking about? Had kissing Percy been the thing he'd been afraid to do?

How would he ever face Oliver in the morning? Worse yet how would he be able to face him at school? In a few days they would be going back to Hogwarts.

Percy stared at the window as the rain made patterns against the glass. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

He shivered slightly under the blankets as the memory of Oliver's lips against his returned. His lips had been soft and wet from the rain. His fingers become tangled in Percy's wet hair.

He had to admit to himself, that up until the realization had hit him about what was happening, he had enjoyed it.

What was he saying? He'd enjoyed kissing Oliver Wood? How was that possible? Oliver was a guy after all. He wasn't supposed to enjoy that.

He frowned slightly, or was he? His brain began moving, reviewing the past two weeks. Instead of studying he'd been going out to the paddock to watch him practice. He'd been sneaking glances at him during meals. He was worried about never seeing him again after the upcoming school year was over.

Did he like Oliver? Another question crept into his mind: Did Oliver like him?

He had to. After that kiss it was glaringly obvious that Oliver must have some feelings towards him.

As he lay in bed, thinking over everything that had happened, he heard the creaking of the door. He didn't bother turning to see who it was; it was most likely Ron or Ginny. Both of them at one time or another had climbed into his bed during thunderstorms. Not so much Ron anymore, but there was still that rare occasion.

Percy felt the mattress dip, then felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Percy." He felt hot breath against his ear.

His eyes widened as he realized it was neither Ron nor Ginny who had climbed in bed with him.

Oliver.

He sat up quickly and turned to face him. "Oliver." He hissed in a low voice "What are you doing in here? What if someone comes in here?"

Oliver stared at him as he sat up, "Don't worry Perce, everyone is asleep. No one will catch us."

"What are you doing here?" He tried keeping his eyes on Oliver's but they kept drifting down to his lips.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." He stated.

Percy swallowed and looked away. It was the best he could do to keep himself from doing something he may or may not regret later "A…and?"

Oliver sighed, was Percy completely daft? "Look Percy, you may have figured out by now that I like you. I need to know how you feel." The only sound came from the rumble of thunder outside. A bolt of lightning illuminated the room causing Percy to see Oliver clearly. He saw the longing in his eyes.

He wanted to say something. Anything. But he didn't even know how he felt yet. Did he like Oliver or was he just confused over his breakup with Penny?

Oliver shook his head and quickly got out of the bed "I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." He said again, then left the room.

Percy stared after him before flopping back against his pillow. What was he to do?

* * *

Percy walked into the living room to find Ron sitting on the sofa with a quill and piece of parchment. He sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?"

Ron looked up at him, "Writing a letter." He looked back down at the parchment.

"Who are you writing to?" He asked. All summer he'd seem his youngest brother sitting by himself scribbling letters.

The quill stopped moving. "Hermione." He resumed his writing.

"You write to her a lot don't you?" Percy asked.

"No." Ron said sharply.

Percy frowned, "Sure you do. I've seen you. You also get more letters from her then you do from Harry."

Ron quickly folded the piece of parchment, "I don't know what you're talking about." He stood up, and with the quill and parchment in hand he left the room quickly.

What was up with him? He was acting as if he were embarrassed about writing to Hermione. Which was ridiculous. He shouldn't he embarrassed about writing to her. Unless….unless he liked her. Could Ron like Hermione?

Suddenly his behavior from the night before came back to him. He'd acted embarrassed when Oliver had climbed into his bed.

He'd acted the same way towards Oliver the night before as Ron had just acted. Did that mean the same thing? Did he actually like Oliver?

He raked a hand through his hair. It suddenly became clear to him; the reason he'd intentionally avoided him the entire time he'd been there. The reason why even though he avoided him he still watched him practicing. The reason he longed to be near him.

He liked Oliver. Oliver liked him.

There was only one thing to do now.

Percy got up and ran out of the room, through the kitchen door. He ran as fast as he could down to the paddock, ignoring the sound of his heart beat in his ears. He burst through the trees and into the middle of the clearing. His chest heaved as he placed his hands on his knees and took a deep breath.

"Hey Perce, what's going on?" he heard one of the twins call from above him.

"Yeah. I've never seen you run that fast." The other one said.

He heard the first one chuckle, "I've never seen you run."

"Guys." He looked up as Oliver spoke, "Leave him alone." He looked down upon him.

Percy took a deep breath as he gazed up at Oliver, "Can we talk briefly?"

Oliver hesitated a moment before nodding. He touched down and swung his leg over his broom.

"Over there." Percy motioned towards the trees as he glanced up at the twins. He turned and Oliver followed him.

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and waited for him to speak.

Percy cleared his throat, his lips parted but nothing came out as he caught a glimpse of red hair, peaking out from behind a tree "Fred!" The head disappeared. He sighed.

"This isn't going to work here." Oliver stated.

The redhead made sure neither of the twins were spying on them then dropped his voice, "Come to my room later tonight."

Oliver nodded, "Alright." He turned and rejoined the twins. Percy leaned against a nearby tree. He couldn't go back now. Tonight he was going to tell Oliver that he did in fact like him.

* * *

The moon cast shadows across the room as Percy sat anxiously on the bed. He'd spent the evening pacing the length of the small room; thinking over what he was going to say when Oliver came in.

What he was going to say had to be perfect; he couldn't just blurt it out.

His head snapped up as the sound of the door creaking open filled his ears. He waited as the door opened and Oliver's head emerged. When the Scot saw Percy sitting on his bed he pushed the door open wider. As soon as Percy saw him all the carefully thought over things he was going to say, vanished.

He closed the door soundlessly behind him as he entered the room. His fingers still clutched the doorknob behind him as he stood silently across from Percy.

A few minutes passed and neither spoke. Finally Oliver crossed the gap between them and stood in front of Percy.

Percy looked up at him; the moonlight streaming in illuminated his features. Percy reached out cautiously and wrapped his fingers around Oliver's wrists; he tugged his arms gently. Finally, Oliver crouched down in front of him.

Percy stared into his clear hazel eyes; he chewed his bottom lip. It was more difficult then he'd thought.

"Perce." Oliver whispered. His voice sounded strange in the still silence.

He sighed, "This isn't easy Oliver."

"I know it isn't. Believe me I know." The Quidditch player stared longingly up at him.

Percy looked away from him. Why is this so hard? He thought as he looked back at Oliver. If he didn't say it now, he knew he'd regret it once Oliver left. It was now or never. Once school started he doubted he'd get another chance like this.

His heart was beating so loud he was sure Oliver could hear it too. He took a deep breath then the words began pouring from his mouth "This is something I never imagined would happen. This isn't normal for me and that scares me. That's why I've been avoiding you. But I couldn't stay away. Then when you kissed me it excited me but scared me at the same time. But it didn't feel wrong. It felt normal. But it's not normal."

"Percy," Oliver put his hands on Percy's knees as he gazed up into his eyes, "I'm scared too. I've never done this before either. We can do it together."

As Percy looked over Oliver's face, he suddenly didn't feel scared anymore. Maybe with Oliver he'd be able to do anything. He nodded "I like you Oliver. It's finally clear now."

Oliver's lips curled into a smile. He slid his hands up Percy's thighs as he stood; their faces inches apart.

As Percy leaned towards him Oliver pulled back slightly, "Aren't you afraid someone will catch us?" A grin spread across his face.

Percy shook his head, "Everyone is asleep." He pressed his lips against Oliver's. This time his heart sped up in excitement instead of fear.

* * *

Percy flinched slightly as the horn blasted, signaling that the train was now boarding. Him, Oliver and the twins made their way through the crowded train station.

As they reached the platform, Oliver said goodbye to Fred and George and informed them that their first practice session would take place their first Saturday after school started; bright and early in the morning.

Percy walked on with Oliver to the train, leaving the twins a few feet behind them.

"I'll see you on the train in a few days." Percy said.

Oliver nodded, "I can't wait to go back to school. All those dark hallways and empty rooms." He grinned.

Percy adopted his usual stern look, "That would be breaking rules."

"There's the Percy we all know." His grin widened.

"Shut up." Percy's lips brushed Oliver's as the Quidditch star pulled back surprised. He glanced over Percy's shoulder

"What about Fred and George?"

Percy wrapped an arm around Oliver's waist, "What about them?" he pressed his lips briefly against Oliver's.

"I think I like the new Percy." He said.

"I'd hope so." Percy said as the final boarding horn blasted.

"See you at school." Oliver said as he stepped onto the train.

Percy nodded, then turned and walked back to the twins who wore identical shocked expressions on their faces. "If you keep your mouths open like that something will fly in." He then proceeded to walk past them. This upcoming school year was sure to be the best.

Fred and George shared a glance then turned and ran after Percy.

The End


End file.
